Refineries and plants that perform Fischer-Tropsch reactions find that the processes can produce a large amount of heat, which is typically released to the environment as waste heat without recycling.
A need exists to use waste heat from synthesis reactions, to heat materials in another process, creating a more environmentally friendly method and system that substantially reduce release of waste heat to the environment, thus protecting the environment and taking a step to reduce global warming.
A need also exists to reduce demands for oil by offering a low cost alternative to the use of oil to create electricity or use in gasification equipment, by enabling the use of cheaper coal stocks or wet biomass and creating dried fuel feedstock that can be used in electrical generating plants, refineries and chemical plants.
A need exists to use biomass as a fuel for gasification processes to reduce new carbon dioxide emissions to the environment, and thereby reduce global warming.
A need exists for a low cost, or environmentally friendly fuel feedstock creation method for use in gasification plants.
The present embodiments meet these needs.